Fluttershy and the Draconequus
by vhdc1234
Summary: AU. Inspired by Beauty and the Beast. Angel chased after a bunny who stole his carrots, with the mane six chasing him. The bunny turned out to be discord, the spirit of chaos. The mane six used the elements against him, but failed. So, he stole the elements and the only way to get them back was for one of them to stay with him. FOREVER. Hint of *Fluttercord*


**Just to let you know, Discord never took over Equestria, so he was never turned to stone. The princesses became the monarchs by some other reason.**

**The ancient castle of the royal pony sisters belongs to Discord. It is not in ruins and has a gate around it.**

**And Twilight has the elements of harmony in the library.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyvile. The mane six were helping Fluttershy water her garden. Angel, an impatient yet clever bunny, was happily munching on a carrot when something caught his eye. A tiny brown paw stuck out from a bush and swiped his carrots. Another bunny jumped out and ran. Angel ran right behind him to get his lunch back. The other bunny blew a raspberry Angel and ran in the Everfree forest, bumping Fluttershy in the process. Angel followed until he disappeared into the trees. Fluttershy turned from her work just in time to see Angel run into the forest.

"Angel, you can't go in there!" She said. She took off into the forest to find her precious bunny. The girls followed her.

Angel followed the other bunny to a castle in the middle of the forest. Once they were in front of the gates. Then did the unthinkable. He spun around into a cyclone. He grew 10 times his size. His brown body molded into the most mythical of creatures. A draconequus. He stretched his arms into the air as lightning flashed in the sky. Angel was just standing there with wide eyes. He was frozen in fear. He heard the tales of the draconequus that live in the forest. But they were just an old pony tale, weren't they?

The draconequus laughed playfully.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face. Priceless." He laughed. He grabbed Angel by the ears before the bunny had a chance to run away. Just then, the girls caught up. Fluttershy gasped when she saw Angel in the paws/claws of the monster.

"Hey. Put Angel down, you big bully." She yelled. The draconequus stopped laughing and smirked at the group.

"No, I don't think I will. Now get out." He said. He used his magic to throw the girls into the air, away from his castle. The girls landed with a crash. Rainbow got her head stuck in a squirrels hole. Applejack landed on top of the tree. Fluttershy and Pinkie landed on top of Rarity. And finally, Twilight landed in a small pond. Rainbow got her head out, followed by two angry squirrels in her mane.

"Get off of me." Rainbow yelled and pushed the squirrels back in their hole. Twilight climbed out the pond and shook herself dry.

"Girls, are you all right?" She received a groan from the others.

"Good. We need to get the Elements, quick. There's no time to lose." She said and teleported herself to the library. There she grabbed the elements and teleported back. She found the girls up and ready for action. They each grabbed their elements and they raced towards the monster's castle.

(Scene skip. They already made it to Discord's castle. They already threatened him and yadee yadee yada. Onward)

The elements lit up the sky with bright colors as they fired at the beast. He showed no hint of fear. He was actually sitting in a beach chair sipping lemonade. The elements hit him and a rainbow color tornado formed around him. Twilight's eyes glowed bight white and everything was consumed by light.

* * *

The girls woke up from their daze, to find the draconequus left untouched

"Bu-But how are you still unharmed?" Demanded a very confused Twilight. The draconequus laughed like somepony just said the world's funniest joke.

"You really think those things would work on me. Well, you thought wrong. For I am The Lord of Chaos himself. I. Am. Discord." He emphasized the last few words. More lightning flashed.

"Oh, and before I forget. Here, take this back." He pulled a cage out of thin air. Inside was a panicking Angel. He tossed the cage and Fluttershy caught it. She unlocked the cage and he crawled up her mane. Twilight felt cool breeze near neck and looked down. Her element was gone. And so were the other's elements. She looked at Discord. And there they were. In his claws/paws.

"Hey! Give those back." She yelled. The other's glared daggers at Discord. He smirked at them.

"I'll give them back, on one condition, and you can't take back your agreement." He said. They were desperate in getting their elements back, so they agreed.

"One of you has to stay here. FOREVER." He laughed like a super villain as more lightning flashed. The others gasped at the demand. The exchange glances at each other.

"Ah can't go. Ah have to much werk at the farm. Sorry guys." said Applejack.

"I can't just leave my boutique. And who will watch Sweetie Belle. Besides, I have a hoof appointment at 3:30 ." Rarity said. The other's gave her annoyed looks. She laughed nervously and she blushed with embarrassment.

"I can't go. Who will throw parties when I'm gone. You saw how ponies acted without me." Said Pinkie Pie.

"I just don't want to go." Said Rainbow Dash. The other glared at her. She shrugged it off.

"I have my studies and princess duties. Well, we're sorry Discord, but none of us can go with you." Said Twilight. Discord still kept that smirk.

"None of you? What about that Pegasus, huh." He pointed at Fluttershy. She squeaked and hid behind Rainbow Dash. The girls made a wall around her.

"No, not Fluttershy. She's to innocent to go with you." Discord gave a sly grin. He used his magic to knock them out of the way. He even knocked Angel out her mane. The others ran to tackle him, but he snapped his claws and turned their legs to stone. He tossed the elements to the group. He snapped his claws and he and Fluttershy disappeared.

* * *

**No flames please. I had a dream about this a few nights ago after reading _Bride of Discord_ and I just thought why not write a story. I really need help on this so feel free to shoot me some ideas. No one will be judged.**


End file.
